1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a flavor plate for use in a gas barbecue and to a flavor plate and gas barbecue in combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a flavor plate can be used in place of briquettes or other heat retention means for gas barbecues. It is also known to provide a flavor plate that has three inverted V-shaped sections. Such flavor plates have openings therein to allow heat from a burner of a barbecue to flow directly from said burner to food being cooked on the grill. While the flavor plates can be used to replace briquettes in a gas barbecue, there is a tendency with previous V-shaped flavor plates for fats and juices from the food being cooked to collect in liquid form between openings extending along a lowermost surface of a valley of the flavor plate. This collection of fats and juices tends to cause flare ups. Flare ups can be dangerous and can also cause food that is being cooked on the grill of the barbecue to become burned.